Iniciar
by Yoko Elfen
Summary: Porque el mudarse a una ciudad es el inicio a una nueva aventura. AxelxRoxas RikuxSora ZexionxDemix y mas...o tal vez no :
1. Chapter 1

ya se lo saben lo primero

ningun personaje de kingdom hearts o k halla salido en kingdom hearts es mio T_T

esto solo lo hago por pura diversion y para compartir mi diversion

lalala no se que mas va xDU

-------------------------

mudarse era horrible, o esa era la opinion de roxas, era la 3ra vez que se mudaba aunque, la diferencia, antes solo se habia cambiado de casa viviendo en el mismo pueblo, ahora, se mudaba a una ciudad totalmente diferente al lugar en el que siempre vivio. de haber vivido en el tranquilo twilight town ahora vivia en hollow bastion, un lugar con todas las comodidas listas para las nuevas personas que habitarian esta ciudad que apenas aparecia en los nuevos mapas.

-suspiro- quiero un helado de sal marina -dice roxas mirando por la ventana del tren en el que viajaba pero en ese instante siente algo muy frio en su mejilla sorprendiendose y volteando.

lo primero que ve es un helado de sal marina y a su hermanastro, sora, moviendo la paleta frente a su rostro alegremente.

sabia que extrañarias las paletas -dice sora sonriendo y roxas toma la paleta sonriendo agradecido, si algo le alegraba el dia siempre era su hermanastro que, aunque apenas se conocian desde hace unos pocos años, ya lo adoraba y lo queria como si hubiera sido su hermano toda la vida.

gracias sora - chupa la paleta viendo como sora tambien comia una

que emocion hace mucho que no viajaba! - decia alegre, sora siempre era sincero al expresarce, triste o feliz siempre lo demostraba, nunca se lo guardaba y por eso roxas siempre cuidaba de el.

cierto antes papa y tu viajaban por todo el mundo - dice roxas recordando aquellas historias llenas de aventuras que le contaba y que parecia nunca tener fin.

el padre de sora era un explorador, viajo por muchos mundos y en todos sus viajes sora lo acompañaba pero despues de que el padre de sora conociera la madre de roxas y se casaran dejaron de viajar, lo cual no parecio afectar en lo mas minimo a sora mientras que para roxas desapareceria la monotonia en su vida y la alegria envolveria su vida, pero, lamentablemente un año atras la madre de roxas falleceria en un accidente y para dejar atras todo ese dolor emprenderian

su ultimo viaje, eso decia su padre, quien sonreia aunque ya no con tanto animo, pero al igual que su hijo, sonreia sinceramente.

si! ahora tendremos una aventura juntos roxas - decia alegre sora, abriendo en ese momento la ventanilla asomandose alborotandole el cabello con fuerza - roxas pronto llegaremos! ya puedo ver la estacion!

y asi era, a toda velocidad iba el tren, soltando un humo negro que se elevaba al cielo azulado empezando a frenar lentamente al llegar a la estacion donde estaba repleta de hombres y mujeres con aspecto de empresario, una vista un poco deprimente, penso roxas

¨creo que esta sera una ciudad de adultos¨ - pensaba viendo a la gente irse distraidos con sus cosas

tomaremos un taxi - dice el padre de sora y roxas levantando la mano en el aire parando en frente de ellos un taxi amarillo, suben las maletas que llevaban con ellos y asi dar un recorrido por la ciudad viendo enormes edificios con miles de ventanas, habiendo todo tipos de construcciones siendo llamativas todas.

mira roxas! - señalaba sora los edifcios - ese edificio parece chueco! wow! mira este! roxas mira! - gritaba emocionado lo cual le saco una pequeña risa a su padre mientras que roxas intentaba meter a sora al carro, que a este paso parecia que se saldria por la ventana.

despues de un rato salian de la parte central de la ciudad pasando por una zona donde eran amplios edificios todos de colores monotones pero con amplios jardines.

a esa preparatoria asistiran - dice su padre señalando una totalmente blanca y que apenas se veia entre tantos arboles que le rodeaban- puede que tambien hagan la universidad ahi asi que den lo mejor de ustedes

hai! - dicen al unisono sora y roxas asombrados de ver el edificio que era un poco intimidante, siguieron pasando por calles, la ciudad tenia un diseño singular, todo estaba por zonas, zona escolar, zona de moda, zona de negocios, zona residencial, aunque habia zonas sin nombre por las cuales no pasaron pero era lo de menos, ya estaban llegando, por fin, a la casa donde vivirian.

casa de madera con un tejado rojizo, un pequeñoj ardin con rejas negras, era una casa de 3 pisos, todas las casas cercas apromediaban el mismo tamaño pero todas con estilos muy diferentes

nada en esta ciudad es igual...o normal -dice roxas mientras metia unas maletas a la casa pero oye un grito de alegria, claramente de sora, y al voltear ve a sora abrazando a un peliplateado - no puede ser! crei que ya habias muerto riku

si roxas yo tambien te extrañe - dice riku mientras recibia un abrazo de sora al cual revuelve su cabello con mucho cariño

riku hace años fue el vecino de sora, mucho antes de volverse hermanastro de roxas, pero tuvo que mudarse a hollow bastion, por asuntos del trabajo de su padre, pero mantuvo comunicacion con sora por medio de llamadas, cartas, msn, todo lo que sirviera para comunicarse con sora y en las pocas ocaciones que podia viajaba para visitar a sora durante las vaciones de verano y/o de invierno, y entre esas pocas ocaciones conocio a roxas con quien no se llevaba del todo bien, razones? roxas cuidaba dia y noche a sora sin dejarlo ni un momento a solar con riku, lo cual lo frustraba.

¨estare con sora y ningun estupido rubio me lo impedira¨ - penso riku y como si roxas leyera su mirada este le contesto igual con la mirada

¨no dejare que un idiota como tu se aproveche de mi hermanito¨ - de sus miradas salian chispas

riku en donde vives? - pregunto sora sin percatarse de nada

a una cuadra de aqui - sonrio levemente riku mirando fijamente los ojos de sora - si quieres vamos para que sepas bien donde...

riku! caperucita no ira con el estupido lobo feroz - dice enojado roxas tomando del brazo a sora

este lobo se llevara a caperucita antes de que la abuela roxas mate a caperucita de aburrimiento - toma del otro brazo a sora

una competencia de miradas empezaba donde el premio era quien se quedaba con sora pero ambos reciben un golpe en la cabeza que les a dado el padre de roxas y sora

el leñador los golpeara otra vez si no dejan en paz a caperucita y llevan todo a la casa! - era obvio que el padre de sora tenia la suficiente confianza para golpear a riku y que este le obedeciera al igual que roxas - caperucita digo! sora si ordenan todo pronto podran ir al parque de aqui cercas los 3

sora animado lleva algunas otras maletas, diciendole por separado a riku y a roxas la ida al parque, aunque claro sin decir que hiria el otro. en menos de 2 horas habian ordenado todo lo de la casa

sora vamonos al parque! - dicen al unisono riku y roxas, vieniendo roxas del cuarto de a lado y riku subiendo las escaleras

de acuerdo! - dice sora y antes de poder hacer alguna replica, riku y roxas sienten una mirada despiadada de una puerta

entre abierta

y-ya nos vamos padre - dice roxas a esa puerta entre abierta cerrandose despues

de esa forma salieron de la casa, el parque estaba cercas y no se veia a nadie, si a mucho unos ancianos alimentando unas palomas, caminaron por los cenderos de cemento que habia hasta que deciden descansar bajo un arbol que estaba sobre una pequeña colina.

yo -bostezo- dormire un poco no se vallan a ir sin mi - dice roxas sentandose bajo el arbol quedandose pronto dormido

riku no desaprovecho la oportunidad abrazando a sora con cariño, cual si fuese un niño abrazando un muñeco, pero fue repentino el abrazo que los hizo caer y rodar abrazados colina abajo, dolio un poco el caer pero al detenerse el dolor habia valido la pena, sora al caer habia abrazado del cuello a riku quedando, al detenerse, sus rostros cercas.

¨es el momento¨- penso riku acercandose

eso fue divertido riku! asi antes jugabamos te acuerdas? - sonrie sora sentandose, aunque sobre riku

era cierto lo que decia sora, asi antes jugaban y siempre terminaban en una pose comprometedora, estrategicamente planeada por riku, para hacer creer a sora que era una casualidad, un accidente pero sora era ingenuo o tal vez fingia no darse cuenta de nada sonriendo tan dulcemente como solo lo hacia con riku.

mientras roxas dormia, aquel parque le traia paz reflejando esa paz en su forma de dormir, tan serena, tan tranquila dandole un aire inocente y fragil, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por ninguno que llegara a pasar cercas, mientras roxas dormia pacificamente era observado fijamente por un joven pelirojo por 1 minuto, 10 minutos, 30 minutos,

no a despertado... - dice axel en voz baja viendo roxas, estando cercas de el - ¨que lindo rubio¨ - piensa al tomar uno de los mechones de cabello de roxas

sora...ya - dice roxas en murmullo mientras dormia, girandose levemente

sora? su novia? - dice axel haciendo una mala cara - investigare

axel mira detenidamente el pantalon de roxas, explicitamente en sus bolsillos, y al ver un bulto en uno de ellos con cuidado saca de el lo que habia, no era lo que buscaba.

un palo de paleta, chicle de cereza, chocolate, un monedero de osito? - decia axel viendo las cosas en la palma de su mano, llevandose el palo de paleta a la boca y guardandose el chicle en el bolsillo para despues revisar el otro bolsillo de roxas encontrando un celular delgado y una tarjeta - bien - sonrie, viendo una de las tarjetas, una era la credencial de la secundaria - asi que te llamas roxas...

despues revisa todo lo del celular, juegos, buzon de mensajes, sus ultimas llamadas, directorio de telefonos y por ultimo las fotografias, viendo en casi todas a sora y a roxas juntos, sonriendo felices a veces con amigos o con su padre. axel saca su celular del bolsillo mandandose algunas fotos de roxas y guardando su numero de celular.

con esto basta- axel mira a roxas, seguia durmiendo profundamente como lo hallo - y por ultimo - se acerca a roxas besandolo en los labios, tomando una foto al beso con el celular de roxas - y una para mi - cuidadosamente se puso a su lado moviendo ligeramente a roxas hacia el para que se recargara en su hombro, y levantando su celular, el de axel, toma una foto.

roxas! - grita sora empezando a subir la colina, siguiendolo riku, y con ese grito sorprendido se levanta rapidamente axel, hillendose de lado roxas despertando

mmh?... - miraba adormilado todo - quien eres tu? - pregunta a axel quien se va corriendo llegando a los pocos segundos sora y riku

roxas volvamos a casa ya casi es de noche - decia sora tomando el chocolate que estaba sobre el pasto junto al monedero y al celular

de acuerdo - dice roxas tomando sus cosas del suelo pero notando algo extraño - ¨mis cosas en el suelo, un extraño que se va corriendo¨- pensando procesando todo en su mente pero antes de dar con la respuesta mira a riku, quien sonreia triunfante, y a sora, quien miraba a cualquier lado sonriendo - mal nacido! que le hiciste a sora? - le grita roxas a riku

lo hize gozar -dice riku tranquilamente pero con una mirada que decia ¨jodete rubio estupido¨

que?! - contesta roxas, rodeandole un aura de asesino - acaso te atreviste a meterle tu asqueroso...ita!

se quejan roxas y riku al mismo tiempo, sora les habia dado con el monedero en la cabeza, lo cual habia dolido por estar relleno de monedas el monedero

riku no digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar- dice mirando sonrojado a riku - y roxas no digas cosas asi! acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo asi en el parque? - esta vez era a roxas a quien miraba.

lo sentimos - dicen al unisono roxas y riku, inclinando la cabeza, esa era la realidad, sora tenia la misma personalidad de su padre y siendo asi, roxas y riku podian ser regañados y, muy rara vez, castigados por su querido sora

ahora volvamos a casa, papa de seguro ya hizo la cena - sonrie ampliamente - riku nos acompañarias a cenar? - dice sora con una voz ligeramente timida y riku asiente

pero sora riku no a avisado en su casa y seguramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer - dice en casi un gruñido roxas

te equivocas, ya avise en mi casa que tal vez me quede a dormir en casa de sora y tengo bastante tiempo libre...estupido rubio - riku dice lo ultimo en murmullo

excelente entonces dormiras en mi cuarto - dice sora juntando sus manos

dormiremos en la sala...los 3 - dice roxas

mientras los 3 caminaban a sus casas un pelirojo disfrutaba lo que veia en su celular...¿ya habra visto la foto? ¿se habra enojado? ¿se habra sonrojado? ¿como se veria sonrojado?, esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente de axel, mientras jugaba con el palo de paleta que tenia en la boca, no era su estilo pensar de esa forma pero era inevitable, su mayor debilidad eran las personas rubias. axel suspira ese ultimo pensamiento le fue amargo, pero algo lo distrajo, una melodia del celular, saca su celular viendo el nombre.

hey demix - dice axel teniendolo apartado de su oido

hey demix nada! volviste a romper las cuerdas de mi guitarra - decia demix quejandose y haciendo berrinches - tu las pagara y pagaras la afinacion!

no grites - contesta axel sacandose el palo de la boca - no tengo dinero quieres una noche?

vete al carajo - eso fue lo que oyo antes de que colgaran el telefono, solo que no era la voz de demix

axel rie un poco al caminar, sacando de su bolsillo el chicle que le habia quitado a roxas llevandoselo a la boca

¨zexion me cuestionara por esa propocision que le hize a demix¨ - piensa alegre

mientras en la casa de sora y roxas habia un silencio total

que es esto?...- dice roxas estando totalmente confundido

continuara....

---------------------------------

espero les halla gustado el 1er. capitulo esto tal vez estuvo aburrido pero es como la ¨introduccion¨ de lo que sucedera en lo demas

no se cada cuanto actualizare, tal vez por iniciar apenas, cada 3 dias o cada semana

suelo ser algo floja pero lo que mas me motiva son los reviews *-*

asi que dejenme muuchos! n0n por favor TwT

yoko se despide! x3


	2. Chapter 2

nada de kingdom hearts es mio

capitulo 2 espero les guste u.u

-------------------------

mientras en la casa de sora y roxas habia un silencio total

que es esto?...- dice roxas estando totalmente confundido

continuamos...

en su mano habia un paquetito delgado y cuadrado teniendo escrito ¨sabor chocolate¨ por todo el paquete

es un dulce? - pregunta sora tomando otro de esos paquetitos que habia sacado riku de su bolsillo

van a entrar a 1ero. de preparatoria y no saben que es un condon? - riku le quita el condon a roxas y lo infla un poco - pruebalo sora - sora sin entender - lame el condon

es delicioso para que sirve? - dice sora siguiendo lamiendo el condon con la mirada fija de riku

un condon... - roxas repite la palabra pensando un poco -por que llevas eso en tus pantalones ?

porque sora me dijo que vendria hoy - contesta riku mirando como sora se metia el condon en la boca disfrutandolo como si fuese una paleta

ah...papa! riku esta haciendo que sora le chupe el condon! - grita roxas

la luz se habia apagado repentinamente lo cual no era una buena señal para riku quien vio una silueta con un delantal en el cual se podia leer unas letras fosforesentes ¨super papa¨

mientras tanto axel llegaba a un edificio de ladrillos con muchas ventanas, era un edificio de departamentos, sube por unas escaleras tras escaleras, el piso en el que vivia estaba entre los ultimos y le tenia prohibido el arrendador subir por el ascensor a su departamente, despues de muchas escaleras llega a su departamento abriendo la puerta y lo primero que hace es esquivar un libro tras otro.

eso estuvo cercas...ita! - un libro le dio en el centro del rostro - zexion sal de mi departamento! - dice cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras se acercaba al sillon donde se encontraba zexion sentado con libros en cada mano

señor arrendador para ti - dice zexion serio - ahora dime una buena razon para no hacerte pagar la renta normal por la proposicion que le hiciste a demix

haa...pequeño arrendador solo estaba jugando - dice axel poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de zexion para calmarlo, mala idea.

en menos de 3 segundos estaba axel en el suelo, en posicion fetal, con las manos en su entrepierna, habia recibido un golpe con un libro en su zona privada.

ya estan peleando otra vez? - decia demix saliendo de la cocina, tenia un delantal blanco con olanes puesto y unas manchas en su rostro de crema, de forma increible axel estaba recuperado de pie sonriendo

hey dem-dem luces delicioso hoy (N/A: frase sacada de una parodia de kingdom hearts x3) -dice axel pero pocos segundos despues vuelve a estar en el suelo en la misma pose que antes pero esta vez con un gran chichon en su cabeza

su escandalo retumbaba por todo el edificio de departamentos, pero su escandalo no duro mucho, un vecino, a grito pelado, los hizo callar.

ustedes 2 han hecho que la tranquilidad de mis departamentos se halla ido por el escusado - decia irritado zexion masajeandose las sienes - como es que termine con este problema aqui?...

jeje veras zexi todo empezo con un lindo rubio que fue a tu casa a mitad de la lluvia y le ofreciste al instante un departamente con una renta muy barata - decia divertido axel acostado en el sillon viendo como zexion intentaba calmarse

no fue asi! - niega al instante zexion perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba - fue...- empieza a hacer memoria antes de decir algo

--FLASH BACK--

era un dia lluvioso y demix corria sosteniendo en mano un trozo de periodico , vistiendo tan solo un pantalon negro ajustado y una camisa azul cielo, ya mojada por la lluvia, se detiene en frente de un edificio

-aqui es - entra y en la primera puerta habia un letrero que decia ¨informacion aqui¨, demix empezo a tocar insistentemente hasta que la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un zexion bastante enojado pero al ver a demix, su mirada cambio - disculpe eto...vengo por este anuncio - dice demix mostrandole el trozo de papel

zexion no salia de su asombro, esto solo sucedia en las historias fantasticas de amor que leia en raras ocaciones,zexion, en sus libros, un ser hermoso y delicado, en frente de el

¨solo le falta una aureola y unas alas¨- penso atontado zexion hasta que reacciono cuando demix movio una mano frente a su rostro, y avergonzado, tomo el trozo de papel - lo siento esto solo era una oferta de verano ademas esos eran los departamentos economicos y ya todos fueron rentados - dice zexion ocultando su rostro tras ese trozo de papel

que lastima...aun asi muchas gracias - sonrie demix decepcionado - ire a otro lugar perdona las molestias - demix inclina un poco la cabeza y da media vuelta dirigiendose a la lluvia pero zexion toma su mano

¨no puedo dejarlo ir, no quiero dejarlo ir¨ - piensa zexion - ¨esto es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?¨ - tu me-me - zexion no pensaba lo que decia pero por suerte o mala suerte axel llega y sin tener idea de quien es zexion suelta la mano de demix.

hey dem-dem encontraste departamento? - pregunta axel revolviendo el cabello de demix

no lo se - sonrie demix para despues mirar a zexion - algo me iba a decir el arrendador...si eres el arrendador verdad?

yo...si! y...el departamento... - dice zexion sin saber que decir - ¨esto me pasa por impulsivo baka!¨ - en sus pensamientos se regañaba pero vuelve a reaccionar cuando demix por 2da. vez pasaba la mano frente al rostro de zexion - quieren un departamento de arriba a mitad de precio?! - dice rapido viendo una sonrisa en el rostro de axel y demix

gracias señor arrendador - demix cariñosamente abraza a zexion mojandolo por su ropa humeda y haciendo que el rostro de zexion se tornara de un color carmesi

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

maldicion - dice en voz alta zexion al darse cuenta que si fue asi

vamos alegrate que si no fuera por eso tu no tendrias en este momento un lindo novio - dice axel mirando como demix limpiaba un poco alejado de ellos - que se comporta como una esposa y a veces como una madre

ni lo digas a veces me siento culpable por eso...- dice zexion bajando un poco la mirada

ya te e dicho que no tienes porque ademas yo saque provecho de eso - dice relajado axel - demix me dejo por ti y ahora soy libre como un pajaro y vivo en un gran departamento por casi nada - en alguna ocacion anterior decir esto le hubiera dolido a axel pero ahora sus ojos se posaban en alguien mas que lo distraian de todo lo malo

zexion suspira dejandose caer en el sillon

y bien quien es? - axel lo mira confundido- no te hagas idiota ahora de quien te haz enamorado? - el rostro de axel parecia reflejar lo que pensaba - eres tan obvio - suspira zexion - piensate mejor las relaciones que vallas a tener axel porque demix se preocupa por ti...y yo tambien

axel se acerca a zexion y le revuelve el cabello con rudeza

aun con ese tamaño eres sabio pequeño arrendador - todo fue en cuestion de segundos para que axel necesitara la cajita de primeros auxilios y un quiropractico - dem-dem...

ya voy... -dice de mala gana demix subiendose las mangas de su camisa - esto te dolera axel por cierto...mañana saldre

con quien? - pregunta zexion pero cuando demix va a responder un grito desgarrador, proviniento de la boca de axel, resuena en todo el edificio, demix habia sido brusco al enderezarle la columna

a la mañana siguiente, en casa de roxas y sora...

riku tenia un chichon en la cabeza y roxas uno mas pequeño mientras que sora solo habia sido regañado, los 3 estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando.

de acuerdo chicos debo de ir al trabajo a cualquier cosa llamenme - dice el padre mientras se quitaba un delantal rosado- asi que les dire rapidamente el reglamento - saca un papel del bolsillo

REGLAMENTO para sora

1. sora solo puede comer 3 barras de chocolate

2. solo puede salir con riku y/o roxas

3. no te quedaras en una habitacion a solas con riku

4. no aceptaras dulces de extraños

5. no le chuparas, tragaras o morderas nada a riku

6. no beberas ni comeras nada que tenga alcohol

7. llamaras a papa en caso de algun problema

REGLAMENTO para roxas

1. roxas no te brincaras la comida

2. solo puedes salir con sora y/o riku

3. no intentaras asesinar a riku

4. evitaras usar la fuerza bruta

5. no hablaras con extraños con pinta de violadores o raptadores

6. no hiran a ningun lugar que no este señalado en el mapa

7. contestaras al instante si papa te llama

REGLAMENTO para riku

1. no violaras a sora

2. no haras que sora haga algo sexual o extraño

3. no intentes perder a roxas

4. cuidalos bien a AMBOS

5. no los vallas a llevar a lugares extraños

6. dormiras en la habitacion de invitados

7. si algo grabe pasa vallan a mi trabajo

espere! por que yo tengo reglas si ni mi padre es - dice molesto riku

porque sora es mi hijo y soy tu suegro - dice tranquilamente y se acerca a su oido - ademas te cortare ese trozo de carne que te cuelga y te la metere por tu trasero si algo le pasa a mis hijos - una voz lujubre habia sonado en el oido de riku - aqui esta la direccion de mi trabajo adios! portense bien papa los ama - dice con mucho cariño a sus hijos

que extraño es - dice riku terminando de desayunar - quede de verme con unos amigos me acompañarias sora?

claro pero puede venir roxas tambien verdad? - pregunta mirando a riku a los ojos viendose mas grandes sus ojos y con brillitos, riku asiente abrazando a sora posesivamente

¨de donde salieron esos brillitos? ¨ - piensa roxas mientras levantaba todos los platos de la mesa y lanvandolos, todos ayudan a limpiar

aun era un poco temprano habiendo neblina, lo cual era comun en hollow bastion pero era mas intensa en las mañana, y siendo asi caminaban por la banqueta siendo guiados por riku hasta llegar a una parada de taxis y donde lo esperaba una camioneta negra

que bien vinieron por nosotros - dice tranquilo riku - nos ahorraremos una gran caminata

riku abre la puerta de la camioneta entrando y antes de que sora o roxas duden del entrar son tomados y de un jalon los meten cerrando las puertas, dentro de la camioneta no habia ventanas solo habia poca luz por el vidrio de enfrente deliniando las figuras de unas personas, al parecer, intimidantes, lo cual al instante les puso la piel de gallina a roxas y a sora quienes se mantenian aun lado de riku

quieren? - una voz gruesa y, puede que, agresiva les acerco un platito con unos dulces en vueltos en plasticos brillantes y de colores, pero no oye respuesta - tomen - dijo e interpretandolo como una orden, los medio hermanos, tomaron un dulces sintiendo ambos la mirada de ese tipo sobre ellos meten el dulce a la boca

gra-gracias son deliciosos - apresura a decir roxas sin saborearlo, aunque al sentir el sabor queria contradecir lo dicho, pero, algo lo hacia pensar que si lo negaba tal vez serian sus ultimas palabras, mirando a sora quien tenia cara de querer vomitar el dulce.

saix se un buen perro y no asustes a nuestros invitados - dice una voz mas amable el conductor sin voltear

lo siento - vuelve a hablar esa voz tan ruda - solo queria ser amable con estos invitados tan especiales y tentadores - dice lo ultimo como un gruñido

¨perro?! eso me suena a esclavo sexual!¨ - roxas estaba ya mas que asustado y si alguien tenia la culpa de todo era riku, saca disimuladamente su celular y mira la pantalla ¨fuera de señal¨- ¨solo no hay señal afuera de la ciudad...a donde es que nos quieren llevar?¨

ri-riku a donde es que vamos? - pregunta sora tambien dudando que estuvieran en un lugar seguro

no te puedo decir sora pero no te arrepentiras - contesta riku tomando la mano de sora tranquilizandolo pero...quien tranquilizaba a roxas?

en ese momento roxas deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahi o por lo menos alguien que le tomara la mano y le tranquilizara, pero ninguna de esas 2 cosas le parecian posibles

¨ho! por favor kamisama! necesito un milagro para salir de aqui o por lo menos mas seguridad¨ - deseaba mentalmente roxas empezando a ver viejas fotos en el celular de sus amigos, su familia, su...

el rostro de roxas palidecio, algun tipo de cabello rojizo con triangulos verdes bajo sus ojos le habia besado y hasta donde le permitia la mente de roxas recordar, el no conocia a nadie asi, su primer beso robado por alguien que no recordaba. de un palido rostro se volvio rojizo tal vez por coraje o tal vez por verguenza, de cualquier forma, ese fue la mejor distraccion que pudo hallar

¨kamisama yo no necesitaba esto¨ - penso enojado roxas revisando su celular, habia enviado algunas fotos a un numero desconocido- ¨acaso no le basto con robarme mi primer beso? tambien tenia que sacar fotos de mi celular? con el poco credito que tiene¨ - suspira, desde que llego a esa nueva ciudad nada habia ido bien es que asi seria el resto del tiempo que ahi estuviera?

en esa camioneta iban en silencio otras persona, el copiloto, y 2 personas mas que estaban aun lado de saix, cada uno pensando en lo suyo pero a la vez poniendo atencion a esos pequeños invitados que iban en el asiento de en medio

y bien demix...por que no vino axel? - dice una voz que estaba junto a saix

ayer hizo enojar a zexi y le lastimo varias partes de su cuerpo - dice demix sin quitar la vista del camino

jeje que idiota - dice el copiloto - cuando se entere que aqui viene un lindo rubio se arrepentira de no haber venido a jugar - dice viendo a roxas,

no jodas xigbar ni que axel tuviera tan malos gustos - dice una chica quien hablaba ruda

si por eso te corto en menos de un mes verdad larxene? - dice burlon xigbar

e-el no me corto! yo lo corte a el - dice molesta lanzandole un moguri de peluche que habia ahi oyendose un gruñido casi de animal - lo-lo siento saix no sabia que era tuyo

que importa quien corto a quien - habla quien estaba en medio de larxene y saix - aunque todos sabemos que fue axel el que te corto pero lo mas importante es que tu eres la que se le insinua cada vez que lo vez

callate! que tu pareces sanguijuela cuando estas con ese estupido empresario - dice larxene - y es obvio que el ni le interesas marluxia!

mira quien lo dice? casi le estas gritando en la cara a axel que te coja pero el te dice claramente que te vallas al carajo! - contesta marluxia, extendiendose esta discusion por casi todo el camino oyendo palabras que sora ni roxas conocian ni que tampoco existieran

ya callense hacen que me desconcentre - dice demix con una vena saltada

callate el puto ocico niño mimado - le grita larxene despues de eso un silencio total

sniff sniff...- llanto contenido de demix - waa! yo no soy asi! - llanto ya no contenido soltando el volante empezando a moverse la camioneta con brusquedad mientras saix ignorando eso mira asesinamente a larxene intentando quitar a marluxia que estaba en medio evitando una muerte inecesaria

demix tranquilo no lo dijo enserio - decia xigbar intentando calmar a demix pero este pataleaba haciendo que nadie pudiera tomar el volante ni calmarlo a el

sacando provecho de la situacion, que al parecer comun para el, riku abrazaba protectoramente a sora susurrandole palabras al oido pero al ver que sus palabras no tienen efecto sonrie

todo estara bien porque estas conmigo sora - dice riku acercando a sora besandolo en los labios, cualquier sentimiento que en ese momento estuviera dentro de sora desaparecio ocupando todo el espacio ese sentimiento de felicidad, es natural estar feliz si te besa la persona que te gusta verdad?

pero no es lo mismo ver como tu querido medio hermano es besado por un conocido que acababan de volver a ver ayer...

roxas se inclina tomando aire, nadie se daba cuenta de eso

seras un niño mimado si no tomas el volante en este instante y conduces! - grita roxas y cual si fuese orden de un superior demix deja de llorar y toma el volando conduciendo normal - y tu sientate bien y no ataques a los demas me oiste? - se lo dice a saix quien lo voltea a ver gruñendole muy cercas de su cara pero roxas le da un golpe en la nariz como a los perros - no me gruñas - saix se sienta en su lugar derecho - y tu rubia me importa muy poco sus relaciones amorosas asi que deja de estarlo gritando a los 4 vientos usando tu asqueroso lexico o si no...

o si no que me haras estupido niño? - dice retadoramente larxene pero al poco de forma inreible, larxene estaba con mas de medio cuerpo afuera de la camioneta siendo sujetada por la camisa por roxas quien habia abierto la puerta para hacerle eso - ya no lo hare! ya no lo hare! - gritaba asustada sintiendo como su cabello tocaba el suelo

bien - devuelve a larxene a su lugar y roxas se sienta en el suyo suspirando relajado - mucho mejor

risilla divertida se oye hasta el frente, en cuanto roxas empezo con todo aquello xigbar lo habia grabado

esto le gustara a axel - murmulla enviandole el video a axel - en verdad se arrepentira por no haber venido - mira a roxas quien ahora intnetaba ahorcar a riku por haberlo metido a el y a sora en esa situacion mientras riku lo insultaba pero sora los separaba intentando calmarlos - esto me parece el inicio de una nueva aventura - sonrie

un vago recuerdo paso por la mente de roxas...el reglamento

¨cuales ya habremos roto?- penso

(lo subrayado es la regla que han roto)

REGLAMENTO para sora

1. sora solo puede comer 3 barras de chocolate

2. solo puede salir con riku y/o roxas

3. no te quedaras en una habitacion a solas con riku

4. no aceptaras dulces de extraños

5. no le chuparas, tragaras o morderas nada a riku

6. no beberas ni comeras nada que tenga alcohol

7. contestaras al instante si papa te llama

REGLAMENTO para roxas

1. roxas no te brincaras la comida

2. solo puedes salir con sora y/o riku

3. no intentaras asesinar a riku

4. evitaras usar la fuerza bruta

5. no hablaras con extraños con pinta de violadores o raptadores

6. no hiran a ningun lugar que no este señalado en el mapa

7. llamaras a papa en caso de algun problema

REGLAMENTO para riku

1. no violaras a sora

2. no haras que sora haga algo sexual o extraño

3. no intentes perder a roxas

4. cuidalos bien a AMBOS

5. no los vallas a llevar a lugares extraños

6. dormiras en la habitacion de invitados

7. si algo grabe pasa vallan a mi trabajo

¨creo que...papa no ocupa saber lo que hemos hecho hoy...¨- suspira roxas- ¨yo e roto mas reglas¨ - mira a sora - ¨y el sigue siendo un dulce angelito adicto al chocolate¨ - pero al mirar a sora mira tambien a riku - estupido riku

ya llegamos! - se oye a demix gritar volteando en ese momento roxas a ver al lugar al que habia llegado

---------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

se me olvido agradecer por su review a VampireDarkRogueWind u-u en verdad gracias! fue tu review lo que me animo a escribir el 2do. cap

--------------------------------

¨creo que...papa no ocupa saber lo que hemos hecho hoy...¨- suspira roxas- ¨yo e roto mas reglas¨ - mira a sora - ¨y el sigue siendo un dulce angelito adicto al chocolate¨ - pero al mirar a sora mira tambien a riku - estupido riku

ya llegamos! - se oye a demix gritar volteando en ese momento roxas a ver al lugar al que habia llegado

continuamos...

la camioneta baja la velocidad lentamente hasta detenerse abriendose repentinamente la puerta y entrando una luz enceguesedora y junto con ella una suave brisa con olor a mar acompañada de sonidos las olas y gaviotas, se encontraban en una playa y a lo lejos se veia una isla

roxas y sora quedaron asombrados, aquella hermosa vista que tenian era totalmente a lo que habian visto en hollow bastion, no tenia ese aire de melancolia ni aquella neblina, era todo lo opuesto y son ambos sacados de sus pensamientos al ver como todos bajan asombrandose nuevamente

saix, como era de esperar tenia un aspecto intimidante en especial con esa cicatriz pero parecia comportarse como un perro con el conductor, demix, quien parecia la edad de riku mientras que larxene, tenia toda la pinta de una chica ruda pero si tenian que describirla con una palabra dirian ¨marimacha¨ y junto a ella estaba marluxia un chico con un estilo muy personal...piel morena, medio musculoso y...cabello rosa, si, un estilo muy personal, y por ultimo, el copiloto,xigbar, un tipo con unas mechas grises y un parche negro, aparentaba ser mayor o aparentaba ser joven?...

ne! como se llaman? - pregunta animado demix, quien a abrazaba la cabeza de saix el cual estaba sentado en el suelo como si fuese perro - son amigos de riku?

yo soy roxas y el es mi hermano sora, el es amigo de riku - sora se acerca y acaricia la cabeza de saix quien se deja acariciar docilmente, lo cual sorprende a mas de uno

bien roxas espero tengan mucha energia para hoy - dice marluxia bajando una bolsa de la camioneta

unas rapidas presentaciones y despues empezaron a jugar, habian olvidado todo lo malo que sucedio en el camino, incluso, se tenian mucha confianza entre ellos como si se conocieran desde siempre.

saix pesas mucho! - roxas se encontraba acostado en el suelo con saix encima abrazandolo - ayuda! - marluxia intento quitarselo de encima pero le mordio la mano

haa! eso dolio! saix comportate como la persona con cordura que finjes ser y suelta a roxas! - saix le ladra

mientras un poco mas alejados sentados bajo una palmera estaban riku y sora

debo de ir a ayudar a roxas antes de que saix muerda a alguien mas - dice sora inclinandose para levantarse pero al poco de levantarse riku lo abraza de la cintura y lo hace sentarse entre sus piernas

no hace falta demix lo ayudara - dice oliendo el cabello de sora - crei que era solo el shampoo pero despues de tanto tiempo tu cabello sigue oliendo a miel - un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de sora

e-en serio creo que debo ayudar a roxas - dice nervioso sin saber como reaccionar a tal situacion

te amo - le dijo riku al oido sin dejar que sora se alejara - pero tu no me haz dicho que sientes por mi sora - se acerca al cuello de sora - solo tienes que decir si o no

sora se quedo callado y riku impaciente empezo a besar el cuello de sora haciendo que este se estremeciera ante el contacto de los labios de riku y se sonrojara

detente riku - dice sora suplicante lo cual solo motiva a riku para seguirlo haciendo pero esta vez lamiedole el cuello, saboreando aquella piel morena que tanto habia deseado tocar

solo si respondes mi pregunta sora - se detiene un instante - me amas? - volvio a besar el cuello de sora

si...- un gemido salio de sus labios riku habia mordido su cuello dejandole una marca rojiza - que haces? alguien podra ver eso?

esa es la idea para que todos sepan que eres mio sora - riku le susurra a sora acercando la mano a la entrepierna de sora acariciando por sobre la ropa haciendo sonrojar mas, si es posible, a sora quien dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros

riku, sora! preparense porque ya nos vamos! - les grita marluxia quien empezaba a guardar las cosas que habian utilizado en su estancia ahi

en ese instante se detienen ambos sonrojados mirando a su alrededor asegurandose de que nadie los halla visto o que por lo menos no halla sido roxas quien los halla visto porque probablemente si se entera roxas mataria a riku y a sora se las arreglaria para meterlo a una escuela de monjes. un suspiro de alivio, parece que nadie los miro y con ese alivio van con los demas pero antes de empezar a caminar riku le susurra a sora

te amo sora, nunca lo olvides - le da un beso en la mejilla y sigue caminando dejando a un sonrojado sora atras

que facilidad tenia riku para decir lo que sentia mientras que sora en ese instante en su rostro podria expresar todo sentimiento que en ese momento sintiera pero...no podia decir todo lo que el quisiera, a eso es lo que llaman verguenza?

cuando todos estaban a punto de subir a la camioneta larxene los convence para tomarse una foto juntandolos a todos y forzandolos a sonreir.

bien ahora todos digan cheese! - dice larxene corriendo para tomarse la foto junto con ellos

cheese - dicen todos al mismo tiempo y un flash sale de la camara.

jaja salio tu mejor lado larxene! - dice burlon xigbar viendo la foto

quiero ver como sali - dice roxas acercandose a ver y todos en la foto salieron bien ecepto que solo salio un trozo de la cabeza de larxene en una esquina

tomemos otra! - dice larxene pero ya todas habia subido a la camioneta y de mala gana ella tambien

esta vez quien conducia era xigbar teniendo de copiloto a marluxia y en el asiento de enmedio iba saix teniendo en sus piernas la cabeza de demix, se habia acostado demix, y larxene iba sentada en el suelo por que asi quizo saix y en el asiento de atras iba en medio sora durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de riku que aunque estaba cansado no dejaba de mirar a sora

espero vallas en serio - dice roxas a riku estando roxas cansado - porque si no...

e estado esperando durante mas de 10 años acaso crees que no voy en serio? - riku miro serio a roxas

yo apenas si te conozco incluso es poco el tiempo que conozco a sora pero... soy su hermano y solo deseo que sora siga siendo tan feliz y sonriente como siempre - roxas miraba a sora y riku sonrie, ambos con el mismo proposito ver a su querido sora feliz

mientras en el departamento de axel, el se encontraba en el sillon boca abajo con una bolsa de hielos en su espalda, llevaba parpadeando horas una lucesita de su celular que se encontraba sobre la mesita en medio de la sala, eran tan pocas sus ganas de moverse que la habia ignorado pero de vez en cuando sonaba una melodia de haber recibido algo y en su ultima alarma toma el celular viendo primero el video

roxas...-estaba sorprendido ¿que hacia roxas con sus amigos? y mas importante ¿porque el no estaba con roxas? siguio revisando lo que le habia enviado xigbar, el resto era fotos pero se veia a SU roxas feliz y divertiendose con sus amigos - maldicion! deberia roxas estar divirtiendose con el no con ellos - malditos pedofilos de mierda - maldijo en alto

tal vez fue rabia lo que lo curo pero el dolor habia desaparecido y axel se levanta vistiendose y peinandose apresuradamente para salir e ir a la parada donde habia recogido a roxas y los otros

estoy seguro que aqui los dejaran, siempre deja a riku aqui - decia ancioso, se habia puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados, y por el frio que hacia el hollow bastion, una gabardina negra (bueno pues esta vestido como en la organizacion)

ahi espero media hora recibiendo en ese instante otro archivo el cual vio al instante ¿que era? roxas y sora juntos durmiendo, tomados de las manos y con sus hombros juntos, inclinando la cabeza hacia el otro. axel pudo imaginar todos los procedimientos del kamasutra hechos con roxas, todo pensado en menos de 5 segundos

no importa si aun no sabes quien soy porque seras mio roxas - en ese momento la camioneta se detiene bajando roxas adormilado y riku cargando en sus brazos a sora quien dormia, lo cargaba de forma nupcial, y en ese momento la mente de axel se puso en blanco ¿que podria decirle a la persona del que se enamoro si este nunca lo habia visto?. roxas lo miro un momento pero se encontraba lo suficientemente adormilado como para ponerse a recordar donde habia visto esos triangulos verdes.

axel que haces aqui? - pregunta riku, no frio ni despresiativo mas bien con un tono neutral

yo...necesito que me prestes dinero! - dice al instante como primera excusa - este...rompi las cuerdas de la guitarra de demix y no tengo dinero

imbecil - suspira riku - como puedes ver estoy ocupado pierdete - riku no estaba dispuesto a dejar a sora solo para prestarle dinero a axel

los acompañare - sonrie axel tenia una idea - se que no estas dispuesto a soltar a ese lindo niño dime ¿ese no es al que dices cuando sueñas? - axel aunque no lo pareciera era buen amigo de riku y algunas veces habia dormido en la casa de riku o vice versa por lo que habia oido a riku decir sora mientras dormia

callate - dice riku alegre de que sora durmiera y miro a roxas no muy interesado en lo que hablaba, por suerte, - esta bien vamos - empezo a caminar y axel miro a roxas

si estas muy cansado te puedo cargar - dice sonriente axel imaginando como seria cargarlo

no-dijo roxas, contestacion rapida, sincera y exacta, empezo a caminar y axel lo siguio

segua mirandolo pero roxas no notaba eso, estaba mas entretenido bostezando pero en unos de sus bostezos axel lo carga pero roxas no se queja ni se sacudo en vez de eso se acomoda para dormir entre los brazos de axel

acaso no sabes que es un ¨no¨? - pregunta roxas con los ojos ya cerrados

parece que es tu forma de decir si - roxas solo asintio levemente quedandose dormido y axel sonrie - quisiera que valiera igual el no cuando te pregunte roxas

llegaron a la casa riku abrio la puerta con un poco de dificultad, por suerte aun no llegaba el padre, y acosto a sora en uno de los sillones haciendo lo mismo axel al dejar a roxas en otro sillon y riku saco su cartera

te pago y te vas - dice riku contando unos billetes

me puedo quedar a comer no e comido nada en todo el dia - dice axel alejando entrando por una puerta a la cocina - se parece al diseño de mi departamento - abre el refrigerador viendo que habia pero recibe un golpe en la cabeza con un baget

di la verdad o te meto este baget - gruñe riku mirandolo seriamente

de acuerdo - contesta axel buscando en su celular las fotos que le tomo a alphonse en el parque y se las muestra a riku - me gusta este chico y ya supongo la relacion que tiene con el asi que te propongo algo

riku estaba sorprendido, primero axel le gusta roxas, 2do. en algun momento ellos estuvieron juntos y por lo que se veia fue cuando roxas dormia en el parque y 3ro. axel con aquel extraño sexto sentido que tenia sabia lo que pasaba o eso supuso riku, axel si supone algo es probablemente verdad

cual es tu propuesta axel? - pregunta riku recargandose en la estufa mientras axel seguia buscando algo en el refrigerador

muy simple me ayudas con roxas y si todo resulta bien tu tendras el camino libre con sora, incluso haria puntos con el por ayudar a su querido hermano a tener pareja - dice sacando unos ingredientes

riku no tuvo que pensar demasiado la respuesta pero antes de responder se sujeta el cabello al igual de axel para empezar a cocinar

bien - dice poniendo agua a hervir - para que lo sepas roxas no es cursi, es quisquilloso con la comida, le gusta la tranquilidad y antes que el pone a sora

de acuerdo - corto unos tomates - algo mas que le guste?

odia el rojo - dice riku en el mismo tono seco, pero habia sido una mentira, solo para molestar a axel y antes de que e pudiera comprobar si era cierto aquel dato los hermanos habian despertado - sora tienes hambre? - una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de riku al ver a sora

si! - mira a axel - un amigo? - se siente un poco intimidado al ver a axel, un chico mas alto que riku con una cabello largo tan rojo como el fuego

si, su nombre es axel - contesta riku entrando en ese momento roxas oyendo el nombre

roxas al entrar lo primero que mira es a axel cocinando y a su mente llega de golpe el recuerdo de la corta conversacion con axel mientras lo cargaba...un sonrojo se apodero del rostro de roxas e hizo una inclinacion en forma de respeto pero esa inclinacion parecia casi de 90°

muchas gracias por haberme cargado hasta casa - dice avergonzado causando diferentes reacciones en los presentes, riku se sorprendio, sora sonrio y axel se sonrojo levemente quien sin pensar mucho las cosas abrazo a roxas de forma cariñosa

no te preocupes que lo volveria a hacer si es necesario - dice axel abrazando a roxas aunque al hacerlo lo levantaba lo cual hizo que en general todos estuvieran sorprendidos, roxas no abrazaba a axel solo miraba aquel cabello tan rojizo tomando un mechon entre sus dedos

me podrias bajar? - pregunta roxas que ya no tocaba el suelo por aquel abrazo- ¨es tan alto...y su cabello tan hermoso¨- penso y suelta el mechon cuando sintio que axel lo dejaba de abrazar

perdon me emocione - se rasca la nuca sin saber que hacer pues ahora las miradas estaban sobre el y mira hacia la ventana - ho miren! es muy noche y vivo tan lejos - suspiro fingido - y riku dijo que se quedaria aqui a dormir...ahora que hare? - por dentro axel sonreia, le gustaba tener buenas ideas ahora solo faltaba que riku ayudara con su tan obvio plan

sora no importa si por hoy se queda a dormir axel verdad? - dice riku acariciando la mejilla de sora

tengo una mejor idea - las vistas se enfocan en roxas - es muy simple - sonrie...

para cuando axel y riku se dieron cuenta ya estaban afuera de la casa en la banqueta, habian sido sacados con aquella fuerza brutal que tenia roxas

tu solo te quedarias por una noche - dice roxas en la entrada - no dejare que otro con potencial a violador este bajo el mismo techo que mi pequeño sora - cierra la puerta de un puertazo

no debiste tocarlo riku - decia aun en el suelo axel

si...olvide que asi reaccionaria roxas si tocaba a sora - suspira riku

y ahora que hacemos? - mira a riku

muchachos que hacen aqui afuera? - dice el padre de roxas y sora con unas bolsas viendo aun en el suelo a riku y a axel

...suegro! -dicen ambos abrazandose de cada una de las piernas

su-suegro? - el padre estaba sin palabras

no solo tenia en su casa a riku quien ya habia aceptado como yerno si no que ahora habia otro!, y para el gusto del padre, parecia que sus yernos eran colores de cabello extravagante...no eran rubios ni castaños mucho menos negros era un peliplateado, que si no lo conociera desde que era pequeño creeria que se lo tiño, y otro que era pelirojo pero no cualquier rojo, este parece que escogio el color mas resaltantes de todos los tonos de rojo.

un suspiro se le escapa, la castidad de sus queridos hijos estaban ahora en peligro pero junto con ello estaba la felicidad, sabia que no podria alejar mucho a esos 2 que tenian toda la pinta de acosadores y potenciales violadores ambos de cabello extravagante y sabiendo eso aceptaria cualquier relacion solo que vigilados, preferia que estuvieran bajo su techo que estuvieran en algun lugar desconocido donde no pudiera proteger a su pequeños hijos

es esto el destino?...- susurra sin ser escuchado por axel ni por riku- ¨creo que es verdad...El Tahúr del Destino, Luxord se a ablandado¨ - miro a axel y riku - dejen de sujetarme las piernas y ayudenme a llevar esto a la cocina - les muestra las bolsas

como usted diga suegro! - dicen al unisono riku y axel poniendose de pie y tomando las bolsas y entrando a la casa

tal vez no sean tan malos... -sonrie luxord

---------------------------------

winter rain 3 gracias por tu review TwT me da gusto que te halla hecho reir n.n crei que habia estado seco el anterior cap.


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------------------

como usted diga suegro! - dicen al unisono riku y axel poniendose de pie y tomando las bolsas y entrando a la casa

tal vez no sean tan malos... -sonrie luxord

continuamos...

un mes habia transcurrido, un mes donde no habia existido la palabra aburrimiento pero pronto esto terminaria, mañana seria el primer dia de clases y roxas junto con su hermano habian tomado la decision de irse a vivir en los dormitorios de la preparatoria a lo cual su padre se oponia totalmente a que roxas viviera alla

porque sora puede ir a vivir a los dormitorios y yo no? - discutia roxas con luxord

tu y sora son diferentes el bueno...tu ... - su padre intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas

por que el es tu hijo, tu hijo de sangre y sano verdad? por eso el puede ir mientras que yo soy solo el hijo enfermo de una mujer que muerta esta! - dice gritando pero recibe una bofetada que lo hace mirar aun lado

sano o enfermo eres mi hijo y mientras asi sea tu seguiras las reglas de MI casa! y no se hable mas - luxord salio de la casa en verdad esto le afectaba

desde que roxas y sora supieron que habia dormitorios en la escuela ellos quisieron ir pero su padre, luxord, se oponia a que fuera roxas razon? roxas tenia anemia cronica pocas habian sido las ocaciones en que tuvieron que llevar a roxas al hospital pero esas pocas siempre fueron a urgencias y siempre era porque algo le sucedio afuera de casa. a luxord no le preocupaba si roxas salia siempre y cuando fuera con sora, quien lo cuidaba, y volvieran a la hora indicada pero...si se iba lejos como lo cuidaria? que pasaria si no pudiera respirar en algun momento o si le daba taquicardia? no! aunque hiciera infeliz a roxas no lo dejaria ir, no se arriesgaria a que algo le pasara sin que el pudiera ayudarlo.

roxas se habia encerrado en su habitacion poniendole seguro a la puerta, no queria hablar con nadie, no queria ver a nadie...esa idea paso por su cabeza y quito el seguro y se encerro en el closet, el sabia que alguien era capaz de romper la puerta con tal de entrar y saber que le sucedia por eso seria mejor esconderse para no ser hallado

roxas! - entro escandalosamente axel como si fuese su habitacion pero no recibio respuesta - veamos...donde estas koneko chan? - camina hasta la habitacion de roxas abriendola pero no lo halla sentandose en la cama - veamos...el carro de su papa no esta, sora salio con riku en una cita y xigbar no me a mandado ninguna foto de roxas... - despues de pensarlo se queda en silencio con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro - mientras roxas no esta jugare un poco

axel salta sobre la cama, lanza la ropa fuera de los muebles, desordena todo lo que encontraba pues axel sabia que roxas estaba en la casa y si algo odiaba el rubio era el desorden mas si era el desorden en su cuarto, unas puertas abrirse y roxas cae al suelo mientras axel lo miraba con una sonrisa orgulloso de su triunfo

roxy por fin saliste del closet - roxas estaba petrificado, el orden perfecto que tenia en su habitacion se habia ido parecia que un tornado habia pasado por ese lugar

como te...como te atreves a desordenar mi habitacion?! - grita furioso roxas agarrando por la camisa a axel aunque para axel mas que intimidacion era diversion

ho~! el roxas esta enojado que debo hacer? - axel toma las manos de roxas quitandolas de su camisa con facilidad - o que deberia de hacerte?

de que hablas? sueltame! - axel lo empuja sobre la cama quedando roxas bajo el - quitate de encima! no me escuchas? - se movia bruscamente pero ni eso bastaba para quitarse a axel ni para hacer que este le soltara las manos

asi estuvieron un largo rato, roxas intentando liberarse y axel sonriendo disfrutando aquella vista que tenia bajo el, un roxas sudando con las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo y una respiracion agitada, esta imagen de roxas hacia un efecto notorio en su cuerpo, pero claro, la unica persona que podia darse cuenta de lo que causaba se encontraba en ese momento cansado como para mirar un bulto que se hacia en el pantalon de axel

axel o-onegai - decia con la respiracion agitada roxas, esa imagen mas lo que decia era casi una suplica de ser violarlo para axel - ya no...ya no aguanto mas axel! - ese bulto que tenia axel en su pantalon empezaba a doler acaso roxas lo hacia aproposito? si asi era estaba logrando su cometido con creces - pesas mucho no puedo respirar bien - eso hizo a axel reaccionar, estaba sentado sobre roxas, y para ser mas precisa en el estomago, a eso se debia su respiracion entrecortada, ademas del esfuerzo que habia hecho, y tambien el porque el ¨ya no aguanto¨ axel era mas grande y por eso mas pesado que roxas quien no aguanto por mas tiempo el peso de axel

axel saco su celular antes de quitarse de encima de roxas y le tomo una foto a ese hermoso rostro bajo el

tu cara de estrella porno hizo que no me diera en que me sentaba - axel tenia toda la intencion de levatarse para ir corriendo al baño por su ¨problemita¨ pero al momento de soltar las manos de roxas y de hacer el intento de pararse roxas lo empuja quedando ahora axel acostado y roxas sobre el a 4 patas

yo no tengo cara de estrella porno! imbecil! que facil es dar excusas pero tu no eres el que tenia alguien sentado sobre ti - se sienta sobre axel con la intencion de imitarlo pero en vez de sentarse en el estomago de axel se sienta mas abajo, sobre el problemita, lo cual sorprende y hace sonrojar a roxas, iba a quitarse pero axel lo sujeta de la cintura manteniendolo sentado en ese lugar - su-sueltame! pervertido, degenerado!

calmate solo estoy exitado - intentadaba hablar axel como si fuese algo normal aunque por dentro estaba que se moria de la verguenza - acaso tu nunca te haz exitado?

y-yo no...no me exitado, nunca - ignorando el extraño bulto que tenia bajo el baja la mirada avergonzado

...bien eso es raro tienes 15 años y ninguna exitacion? bien necesitas ayuda eso no es normal roxas - roxas lo mira con cara de pocos amigos - estoy seguro que incluso sora ya a tenido una exitacion...y probablemente sexo con riku - dice eso en mumullo mirando a otro lado pero vuelve a mirar a roxas - no quieres quedarte atras verdad?

n-no pe-pero! yo no se como exitarme...en la secundaria nunca me emociono la pornografia que llevaban mis compañeros - decia pensativo, se sentia como un niño al decir eso

solo jalatela - axel al decir esto nota que roxas pone cara de duda - masturbate, es muy simple - se sienta quedando roxas sentado frente a el - te mostrare como - se quita el cinturon y se desabrocha los jeans que usaba, todo bajo la mirada de roxas quien adopta un color rojo en todo su rostro al ver el miembro erecto de axel - vamos sacala tambien - dudando roxas hace lo mismo quedando a la vista su miembro flacido - bien con tu mano solo tienes que agarrartela y bajar y subir la mano - axel se masturba mientras que roxas lo miraba para desviar la vista rapidamente - ahora hazlo tu - se detiene, axel tenia una idea lo cual se notaba en esa sonrisa lujuriosa que se veia en su rostro

ha-hai - dice roxas intentando masturbarse sin tener ningun efecto, no lo hacia correctamente y menos teniendo esa mirada sobre el, siempre la mirada fija de axel le hacia sentirse nervioso y era peor esa situacion donde ambos tenian a la vista sus miembros sintiendose un poco intimidado por el tamaño que tenia el de axel

no lo estas haciendo bien - toma la mano de roxas quitandola y con la otra lo empieza a masturbar siendo ahora la mano de axel la que lo masturbaba el miembro de roxas teniendo al instante un efecto en el - vez asi lo tienes que hacerlo - aun tomando la mano de roxas la acerca a su miembro - intentalo con el mio sera mas facil saber de esta forma porque lo haces mal - roxas sigue indicacion masturbando un poco torpe el miembro de axel - vamos intenta imitarme - masturba mas rapido a roxas exitandolo y sacandole un gemido a tan repentino movimiento pero dejandose llevar, masturba intentando hacerlo tan rapido como axel

roxas no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos que salian a los cambios de velocidad que hacia axel mientras que este lo disfrutaba, estaba conciente de todo y queria permancer asi, apreciando aquel hermoso rostro que se encontraba ahogado en exitasion

lo haz hecho bien ahora te compensare roxy - quita la mano de roxas y lo abraza por la cintura acercandolo mas a el haciendo que sus miembros se juntaran lo cual le roba otro gemido a roxas, comenzando axel a masturbar ambos miembros con una mano

aquella friccion y velocidad era demasiado para roxas que se hace para atras quedando acostado y sin detenerse axel se acomoda con facilidad teniendo ahora las piernas de roxas a sus lados mientras se masturbaban

te hare algo delicioso roxas -

hai! -

roxas en verdad no prestaba atencion solo disfrutaba todo eso y axel mete una mano en el pantalon de roxas, despues bajo el boxer, al parecer roxas no se habia dado cuenta pues no mostraba ni una sola oposicion a tal acto o tal vez estaba mas ocupada suspirando y gimiendo, axel acerca un dedo a la entrada de roxas notando la humedad de esta y sin pensarla demasiado introduce un dedo que entra con facilidad a aquel estrecho lugar. roxas gime de placer, dolor no habia sentido pero si sentia como aquel dedo se movia luego un 2do. es introducido sintiendo ligera incomodidad pero axel masturba a ambos mas rapido mientras movia los dedos que se encontraban en el interio de roxas quien empezaba a mover las caderas inconcientemente, queria sentir mas, deseaba mas pero llegaba a su limite

a-axel! - grita roxas corriendose en la mano de axel y unos segundo despues tambien axel manchando a roxas con su semen

saca sus dedos del interio de roxas y lame su otra mano que estaba cubierta la semilla del menor

y bien? que tal se sintio tener tu primera exitacion, masturbada y penetracion? - sonrie viendo aquella sexy imagen ante el, roxas tenia en su rostro el semen de axel y incluso en parte de su pecho

se sintio...muy bien - se sentia cansado cerrando un ojo para evitar que el semen le entrara al ojo pero al acabar aquel efecto de exitacion y placer el cerebro de roxas trabaja aceleradamente en segundos - idiota! porque me metiste lo dedos?! y mira ahora tengo todo tu semen en mi cara! - al hablar parte de aquel liquido blanquecino se le mete a la boca saboreando aquello - e-esto sabe...

salado - acompleta axel, se veia increiblemente tentado de tomarle una foto a roxas mientras se intentaba quitar el semen del rostro

no, tiene un sabor parecido a la sal marina solo que...mas salado - se pone de pie caminando hacia una puerta que estaba en su habitacion, la puerta del baño encerrandose por largo rato ahi

axel se guarda su ¨amiguito¨y se acuesta en la cama la cuales estaban ligeramente humedas por el sudor de roxas

¨esto fue casi como hacerlo contigo...y me gusto - huele la cobija mientras esperaba que roxas saliera

habia tardado, pero el quitar las manchas de semen de su ropa no habia sido facil

esto...no se repetira - dice al momento de salir del baño viendo a otro lado sonrojado

roxas ya te exitaste y es normal que ahora cosas te provoquen sin darte cuenta....bueno te daras cuenta cuando notes un bulto en tu pantalon - dice axel - y si necesitas ayuda con eso yo te ayudare gustosamente - sonrie poniendose de pie - yo no te preguntare nada solo te ayudare y con eso tambien no te vallas a sentir comprometido conmigo esto lo haremos como un favor entre amigos

de acuerdo axel...esto haran los mejores amigos? - sonrio roxas pero algo en lo que dijo le dolio algo...pero que?

jaja tal vez - le da una palmada en la espalda - pero eso si un mejor amigo le haria un sandwich a su mejor amigo hambriento

de acuerdo - salen ambos de la habitacion, bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina y en el corto camino de su cuarto hasta la cocina roxas comprendio- ¨un favor entre amigos...solo amigos?¨

amigos...era lo mas cercano que podrian estar roxas y axel?...bueno eso aunque le doliera un poco ya no importaba, axel satisfaceria a roxas cada vez que roxas quisiera, axel lo tocaria, lo sentiria mas cercas de lo que otros amigos de axel habran estado...verdad?.

¨apenas me doy cuenta que me enamorado de el y ya me siento preocupado de con quien mas esta?¨ - roxas suspira - ¨fue solo un favor de amigos...nada mas eso¨ - oia como axel le hablaba pero seguia hundido en sus pensamiento- si, claro - respondio, en verdad no sabe a que acepto pero no importa

ho~! que bien! esto le quitara preocupacion a tu padre -axel abraza a roxas

espera que? - pregunta confundido- que tiene que ver lo que haz dicho con mi padre?

no me escuchabas verdad? - pregunta axel y roxas suspira - te dire de nuevo cuando venia para aca vi a tu padre, hable con el y dijo que solo dejaria que tu estuvieras en los dormitorios si habia alguien capacitado de ayudarte en caso de alguna emergencia medica y le dije que mi amigo demix estudia para enfermero y que tenia mucha experiencia por ayudar en hospitales - roxas recuerda que el conductor del auto en el que fue a la playa se llamaba demix - tu padre me dijo que te preguntara y si estabas de acuerdo elt ambien aunque creo que te pondra mas condiciones

gracias axel! - roxas abraza por el cuello a axel aunque haciendo que axel se inclinara porque estaba mucho mas alto que roxas - ahora podre quedarme en los dormitorios - le da un beso en la mejilla lo cual hace sonrojar a axel - gomen se me paso la emocion - otra nueva idea paso rapido por la veza de axel

sabes yo estoy en el dormitorio de a lado asi que estaremos muy cercas roxas! estoy feliz! - beso en los labios a roxas y no era como cualquier beso, axel habia introducido la lengua en la boca de roxas saboreandola mientras que roxas estaba totalmente quieto lo cual nota axel separandose - no es maravilloso?

cl-claro - dice nervioso roxas - ¨en verdad podemos llamar a esta relacion amistad?¨ - la simple idea hizo mas feliz a roxas pero no lo demostraria, le preocupaba lo que podria pasar si le demostraba su alegria a axel

y mi sandwich?-

ya voy, ya voy -

roxas cuando quieras...-

no me toques el trasero imbecil! -

no era necesario que me pegaras con la tostadora -

...papa? hola! axel me esta tocando y me mira de forma pervertida...toma axel quiere hablar contigo-

ho-hola suegro...no yo...lo siento....en verdad lo siento señor luxord-

era obvio que el dominante en la cama seria axel pero el dominante en la relacion seria roxas siempre y cuando tuviera a la mano el celular para poder llamar a su padre y acusar de las cosas que le hace axel, parece que el mas beneficiado en todo esto siempre sera roxas sera lo lindo de ser uke?

roxas ollo gritar a su padre por el telefono

¨de castigo tendras abstinencia de roxas asi que largate de mi casa!¨

roxas rio, parece ser que la vida se volvera mas divertida desde ahora, y con esa idea, saco a axel de la casa comiendo el sandwich frente a la ventana para que axel lo mirara mientras intentaba abrir la ventana

---------------------------------

sep me tarde en actualizar -w- pero no venian las ideas a mi


	5. Chapter 5

winter rain 3 solo fue un ensayo es la primera vez que escribo algo asi o-oU ha! mi cara era un tomate cuando lo escribia xD

--------------------------------

¨de castigo tendras abstinencia de roxas asi que largate de mi casa!¨

roxas rio, parece ser que la vida se volvera mas divertida desde ahora, y con esa idea, saco a axel de la casa comiendo el sandwich frente a la ventana para que axel lo mirara mientras intentaba abrir la ventana

continuamos...

por fin el gran dia habia llegado, era el primer dia de clases y roxas, al igual que muchos nuevos, llevaban maletas y/o mochilas repletas de objetos, todos dirigiendose al mismo lugar, los dormitorios, donde los de grado mayor escogian a sus compañeros de cuarto, si es que no los tenian, por suerte roxas no se veria con ese problema, gracias a axel quien le habia dado una hoja con el numero de su cuarto y el nombre de su compañero y siendo el primer dia solo seria para conocer la escuela y acomodarse en sus dormitorios

- sora crei que tambien te quedarias en los dormitorios de la escuela - decia decepcionado roxas mientras sora lo ayudaba con sus cosas

- planeaba quedarme pero riku me dijo que era mejor y mas seguro si estaba en casa - sonrie sora mirando el cielo

- ...hay algo no creible en eso... -roxas no tardo en sospechar algo - riku te ira a recoger todos los dias?

- aun mejor se quedara en casa y en los fines de semana estare en la casa de el - dijo sora inocentemente

- yo - saludo riku levantando la mano estando mas en frente de ellos

gracias a aquellos entrenamientos y clases extras que habia tomado riku para la defensa personal pudo esquivar una mochila que se dirigia cual si fuese un cañon hacia el, pero no solo fue una mochila, fueron todas las que roxas tenia, pero por alguna fuerza divina riku sobrevivio a tal tremendo ataque, lamentablemente aquellos que estaban cercas de riku no podian decir lo mismo debido a que estaban en el suelo con una mochila en el rostro

- no tienes ningun derecho a entrar a mi casa para violar a sora! - dice roxas con un aura de odio

- y tu no tienes derecho de atacarme con tus maletas...estupido rubio - contesta riku empezando una pelea de miradas entre ellos 2

no se puede tener ese tipo de conversacion aqui - ambos oyeron una voz seria junto a ellos volteando los 3 al instante en esa direccion

saix puppy! - dice con una sonrisa roxas y sora, siendo el 2do. quien le da un abrazo a saix

ejem - saix utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazar y no comportarse como un perro - en la escuela me tienen que decir saix senpai aqui yo soy un prefecto

entonces...no podremos jugar? - sora pone una mirada de cachorro

saix abraza a sora levantandolo del suelo mientras acariciaba sus cabello, y sora, rodea el cuello de saix con sus brazos. para toda persona que viera esto pensaria que tenian alguna relacion amorosa o algo similar...

sora cuando quieras solo ven a mi cuarto y si quieres...puedes llevar a roxas y a demix para hacerlo mas divertido - al decir eso saix basto para que todos los presentes se quedaran mudos,

¿acaso el agresivo prefecto saix tenia una relacion con un chico de nuevo ingreso? peor aun saix tiene relaciones con ese chico, otro y con unos de los idols de la escuela demix? preguntas parecidas rondaban por los que estaban presentes congelados por la sorpresa

hey! perro sarnoso suelta a sora - riku estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas - ¨todo lo que planee para que todos se dieran cuenta que sora y yo andabamos y ahora!...todos creeran que es pareja de ese tipo¨ - saix lo baja no por su orden si no porque vio a alguien mas venir y riku abraza a sora quien estaba confundido - nadie ademas de mi te puede abrazar sora

he? po....- sora fue silenciado por un beso de riku

a todos parecia que se les habia desencajado la boca y con lo que venia...

puppy! yo tambien quiero un abrazo! - grita demix corriendo hacia saix saltando y siendo atrapado por los fuertes brazos de saix - oww! como a estado mi lindo puppy? - revuelvo los cabellos de saix mientras saix habiendo dejado la idea de no comportarse como un perro, ladra - saix puppy debiste de visitarme te habia comprado un nuevo collar para cuando jugamos

bien...todas las ideas y preguntas que tenian los presentes se habia desvanecido naciendo otra pregunta...¿acaso el prefecto estaba en algun tipo de relacion sadomasoquista?...era toda una confusion para aquellos que no fuesen amigos o tan siquiera conocidos de estos para entender que solo era un juego inocente donde sin darse cuenta saix llegaba a comportarse como un perro

demix deja de abrazar a saix llamas mucho la atencion - dice zexion viendo indiferente aquella situacion, era de lo mas normal para el

como tu digas zexi - demix le da un beso en la frente a saix dejandolo de abrazar pero abrazando ahora a zexion quien miraba mas atentamente el libro que estaba leyendo

ahora 2 miradas se cruzaban la de roxas y saix, a saix solo le faltaba un abrazo de su 3er. ¨dueño¨ o bien del 3er. chico que hacia que reaccionara como un leal perro, las miradas siguieron, 5 minutos despues y aun seguian hasta que roxas cede y lo abraza, mas que de forma cariñosa como lo habian hecho sora y demix, su abrazo era mas tierno

hace mucho que no te veia saix - sonrie un poco avergonzado siendo levantado tan alto como se lo permitian los brazos de saix - espero hallas sido un buen perro en el tiempo en el que no te vi

saix! baja a roxas solo yo puedo hacer eso - dice axel llegando en ese momento

saix el me a estado acosando - roxas pone una mirada de tristeza y saix lo baja dirgiendole a axel una mirada asesina y ladrandole

no, espera! roxas dile que bromeas - retrocedia a la vez que saix se acercaba a el de forma acechadora. saix mira a roxas esperando la respuesta

saix...el me toco y me hizo tocarlo - mirada con lagrimas apunto de salir y axel palidece, axel no podia negarlo pero no habia sido algo malo cuando lo toco

un rugido vestial se escucha y una carrera donde la meta era encontrar el lugar mas seguro o perder a saix en el camino. axel corria tan rapido como se lo permitian sus piernas siendo perseguido por saix

asi que... - dice roxas viendo a lo lejos como corrian - ¿tu seras mi compañero de cuarto? - le pregunta viendo a demix como animaba a axel para que siguiera corriendo y a saix para que lo atrapara

he? a si! casi lo olvidaba tendria otro compañero - sonrie demix - que bueno que seas alguien conocido me preocupaba que fuera algun extraño

de esa forma todos siguen caminando a los dormitorios y axel va a la enfermeria teniendo por todo el cuerpo rasguños y grandes moretones.

en la habitacion habia 2 camas, una en cada lado y a los pies de la cama habia un escritorio para cada uno, habia una ancha ventana que se encontraba sobre ambas camas y bajo esta 2 muebles en medio de 3 cajones cada uno que era lo que separaban las camas, tambien habia un ropero grande para que ambos compartieran

bien juntemos las camas! - dice demix feliz lo cual sorprende a roxas

he?! por que? - roxas tenia una idea de que demix era estupidamente inocente por lo que no se le ocurria una razon del porque el pidiera eso

es que...no me gusta dormir solo - pone cara de perrito a punto de llorar

e-esta bien - contesta roxas y demix quita los muebles que estaban bajo la ventana - ¨es mayor que yo pero aun asi no duerme solo? ¨ - piensa roxas con una gota recorriendo su nuca

al final de cambiar toda la habitacion quedaron los escritorios bajo la ventana, las camas juntas pero en una esquina donde antes estaba el ropero y el ropero estaba en otra pared estando los muebles uno sobre otro,parecia que en realidad esa era la forma en que debian estar esos muebles de 3 cajones, las cuales parecian ocultar otra puerta que era la del baño

terminamos! - demix se deja caer en la cama mientras roxas acomodaba su ropa en el ropero y en su mueblecito, los 3 cajones de abajo eran suyos los mas altos de demix.

acomoda tu ropa o mañana no encontraras tu uniforme - le dice y demix solo patalea en señal de que no lo quiere hacer y suspirando roxas lo hace por el - sabes parece que estuviera compartiendo el cuarto con sora...estoy seguro que el reaccionaria asi si le dijero que acomodara la ropa - dice aun ordenando la ropa de demix

tu hermano no? aunque ustedes se parecen en los ojos no se parecen en nada mas - sonrie demix - de seguro tu te pareces a tu madre y sora a tu padre

te equivocas - contesta demix sin voltearlo a ver - sora casi no se parece a su padre...pero si a su madre mientras que yo tengo una convinacion de mi madre y de mi padre

he? no son hermanos de verdad? - demix se sorprendio un poco sentandose

somos hermanastros, mi madre antes de fallecer se caso con el padre de sora - roxas deja acomodar la ropa cubriendose con las manos la boca, su voz se habia escuchado quebrada- ¨por que? por que quiero llorar ahora? por que no lloro si estoy con sora?¨ - se preguntaba mentalmente a si mismo aquel que le hacia sonreir no se encontraba a su lado, su compañero y amigo, aquel que habia estado con el en el funeral de su madre, no estaba a su lado, estaba a lado de riku - ¨me siento tan solo...¨ - piensa roxas abrazandose a si mismo

unos 2dos. brazos lo rodean, demix lo habia abrazado sin decir nada y de un momento a otro se encontraban ambos en la cama, roxas estando sobre el abrazandolo y llorando sobre su pecho mientras que demix escuchaba lo que decia roxas acariciando su espalda para confortarlo y susurrandole al oido ¨todo esta bien, no estas solo¨

asi pasaron la noche hasta que roxas cansado de llorar se quedo dormido abrazando a demix y demix abrazandolo a el, de esa forma llego la mañana y un axel abrio la puerta del cuarto de roxas y demix con la mas clara intencion de hacerles alguna broma, en especial al menor, pero todo eso desaparecio, sintio como el corazon se el encogia al verlo, ambos durmiendo abrazados teniendo roxas rastros en sus ojos de que habia llorado y demix tambien, habian compartido la tristeza

la persona que alguna vez ame y la persona que amo, juntos en brazos de morfeo ambos habian llorado y se habian consolado entre ellos, era lo que veia axel que al instante entendio, posiblemente para 3ros. no hubieran comprendido aquellos posiblemente mentes enfermas hubieran pensado lo peor pero...axel veia algo mas en esa escena, algo que le hacia sentir dolor en su corazon, la incapacidad de entender la tristeza de roxas y de no poder ser el quien lo abrazara para hacerlo sentir mejor

cerro la puerto y miro su reloj, aun era muy temprano, incluso aun estaba oscuro afuera, y se metio entre las cobijas abrazando tambien a roxas y cerrando los ojos, roxas tenia un peculiar olor, no sabia cual era pero lo gustaba, lo hipnotizaba y perdiendose entre sus pensamientos se quedo dormido rapidamente abriendose en ese momento unos ojos

demix habia despertado desde que axel habia abierto la puerta, era de sueño ligero, mas no abrio los ojos espero que el intruso hiciera algo para tener demix alguna razon para atacarlo pero al sentir otro brazos rodear el cuerpo que el tambien abraza los solto y miro a axel, era extraño, ver al chico por el que alguna vez estuvo perdidamente enamorado y por el cual dejo se casa para irse a vivir a una nueva ciudad pero aun cuando asi fuera ahora axel era su mejor amigo, demix ya no le tenia ningun sentimiento especial que no fuese el de la amistad porque al igual que demix hizo sacrificios por axel, axel tambien habia hecho sacrificios por demix, por eso el no lo despreciaba ademas de que si no fuera por axel no conoceria a esa nueva persona especial que tenia ahora.

demix se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a ninguno de los 2 y puso en el reloj una alarma, no iba a dejar que llegaran tarde a la primera clase, y silenciosamente salio encontrandose al salir a zexion que estaba cruzado de brazos

buenos dias zexi - sonrie demix

nada de buenos dias - toma su mano y se lo lleva a la habitacion de a lado la cual era de zexion y axel - no me dijiste nada de que cambiarias de compañero - gruño y demix sonrio, zexion tenia un temperamento dificil pero para demix era algo lindo esa forma de ser que tenia - y bien que tienes que decir a tu defensa - habia cerrado la puerta de la habitacion y habia hecho que demix se sentara en la cama

el cuarto estaba de la misma forma que el cuarto de roxas y demix antes de que lo cambiaran.

zexi esta enojado con dem por que dem no le dio un beso de las buenas noches? - demix pone cara de super inocente, para zexion esa cara le insinuaba ¨violame¨ para las demas personas ¨perdoname o pretegeme¨

asi es - lo empuja sin tanta brusquedad haciendo que demix estuviera acostado - y por eso dem-dem sera castigado

he? espera zexion estamos en la escuela! - dice sonrojado demix sabiendo claramente cual era ese ¨castigo¨

tenemos aun como 1 hora antes de que todos empiecen a despertar demix - le susurra al oido para despues morderle el obulo

demix intenta contener un gemido, zexion sabia que demix sabia claramente cuales eran sus puntos sensibles y planeaba tocarlos todos

continuara...

---------------------------------

wi! x3 por ahi encontre imagenes de saix por sora, roxas y demix eran tan bonitas x3....algunas tambien habia encontrado unas de demix x roxas y se me hicieron taaan tiernas! ow x3 pero aun asi no quiero verlos juntos como pareja -,- tal vez como amigos con derecho si kukuku (pervert mode on)


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------

tenemos aun como 1 hora antes de que todos empiecen a despertar demix - le susurra al oido para despues morderle el obulo

demix intenta contener un gemido, zexion sabia que demix sabia claramente cuales eran sus puntos sensibles y planeaba tocarlos todos

continuamos...

demix cedio, dejaba que zexion le desnudara con lentitud depositando besos por todo lugar que descubria, demix al estar totalmente desnudo miraba en otra direccion sonrojado por aquella situacion, mientras que zexion lo deboraba con la mirada, no habia imagen que mas le exitara que ver a demix desnudo sobre su cama, acaricio con lentitud todo su cuerpo tocando aquella hermosa piel

zexion senpai - se ollo una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta seguida de unos toquidos a la puerta

ambos reconocieron la voz, zexion se puso de pie dispuesto a caminar hacia la puerta pero demix tomo una de las manos de zexion lamiendo con deseo los dedos de zexion, el que demix hiciera eso para zexion significaba ¨hazme tuyo¨

zexion senpai esta ahi? - se volvio a oir la voz tocando la puerta

¿que hacer? dejar a demix e ir a abrir la puerta o seguir con demix y dejar que aquella chica siguiera tocando la puerta hasta que se cansara...una idea fugaz paso por la cabeza de zexion, saco sus dedos de la boca de demix e hizo que se volteara acariciando la entrada de demix y haciendo una ligera precion sobre esta

namine es muy temprano que es lo que quieres? - dijo zexion con un tono enojado aunque en su vista se veia la lujuria al ver a demix con las mejillas sonrosadas, aplico un poco mas de presion en la entrada de demix intruduciendo un dedo y ahora presionando con un segundo

recuerde que tenemos que organizar los libros, ayer los de nuevo ingreso fueron a la biblioteca y la desordenaron - dice nerviosa namine

que tanto fue el desorden? - ya habia introducido el 2do. ahora el 3ro. y los empezaba a mover en circulos mientras demix mordia una almohada para acallar sus gemidos

casi todos los mangas estan en mesas,los libros de la A a la P estan revuelto y el resto esta en orden pero los libros que estan en la seccion de Hentai, Yaoi y Yuri casi todos fueron pedidos o se los llevaron sin permiso - decia namine leyendo un cuadernito donde tenia anotado los daños

que?! - zexion estaba molesto, la biblioteca que llevaba cuidando desde que vive en hollow bastion habia sido presa de las torpes manos de los de nuevo ingreso - ahora mismo salgo - dejo a demix y se metio al baño

grrr- demix gruño, no le gustaba que zexion lo dejara a la mitad de algo y menos le gustaba que namine tuviera parte de la culpa de que zexion le dejara - me voy zexion - demix se vistio oyendo solo un ¨hai¨ proviniente del baño donde estaba zexion

salio del cuarto viendo a namine y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron en ambas se reflejaba odio

como esta MI axel? - se habia perdido aquel tono nervioso o timido que tenia namine al hablar

axel esta muy bien con un CHICO lindo - dice demix resaltando chico

otro rubio tonto que lo seduce - dice namine molesta

quien es la rubia tonta que lo intenta seducir sin logro alguno? - demix se va a su cuarto saliendo en ese instante zexion de su cuarto

buenos dias zexion senpai - dice dulcemente namine sin recibir contestacion, zexion casi corria para llegar pronto a la biblioteca, pero como persona correcta que es no rompe las reglas y una es no correr en los pasillos

zexion senpai nadie lo vera si corre -

no digas tonterias namine, esta en el reglamento no correr -

no pasara nada mire - apenas namine empieza a correr y es sujetada por el prefecto saix siendo llevada a un cuarto

bien...ahora puedo correr - zexion corrio tan rapido como le permitian sus piernas

demix se arreglaba poniendose el uniforme de la escuela pero en eso ollo un grito proveniente de la cama

waa! de-demix que hace el aqui?! - roxas intentaba liberarse del abrazo de axel quien se resistia a despertar y a soltar a roxas

creo que nos vino a visitar en la madrugada - sonreia ante aquella escena - oi! axel! roxas se va venir si no despiertas pronto

roxas dejame antes me.... - habia dicho axel al despertar pero al ver a roxas con una cara de pocos amigos - jejejeje - rie nerviosamente

sueltame de una buena vez acosador! - gruñe roxas pero axel le da un beso en los labios

buenos dias a ambos -

buenos dias axel -

...- roxas ya no hablo, estaba totalmente rojo como para contestar

vallanse arreglando o si no llegaran tarde - dice demix saliendo del cuarto

quieres que te ayude a vestirte?-

vete a tu cuarto pervertido! - se queja roxas

axel con facilidad hace que roxas quede acostado boca abajo estando axel sobre el

hagamos algo divertido roxas - dice axel restregando su miebro sobre el trasero de roxas aunque estando por el medio las telas de ambos pantalones

q-que es lo que estas haciendo axel? - aun cuando no comprendia del todo lo que hacia axel, eso lo estaba exitando, ¿estara bien exitarse sin razon?

axel lo hacia mas rapido simulando los movimientos de la penetracion y suspiros salian de los labios de roxas, ambos lo disfrutaban, ambos se exitaban, y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de axel, era un plan que tenia, acostumbrar a roxas a lo que futuramente sentiria, el aseguraba que el y roxas muy pronto harian el amor ¿que tan cierto podia ser eso? sono la alarma ahora solo faltaba una hora para la primera clase

terminare con esto para que tengas tiempo de cambiarte roxas - sonrie traviesamente axel

que vas a hacer? -axel volteo a roxas y lo abrio sus piernas viendo el bulto que se hacia en sus pantalones - espera! axel

no te preocupes roxas me hare responsable por el problemita que te cause - abre el cierre del pantalon bajandolo junto con el boxer lo suficiente para liberar el miembro erecto de roxas

no mires - decia avergonzado y un repentino gemido sale de sus labios, axel se habia metido el miembro de roxas a la boca, lamiendolo, saborando - espera axel eso... - trataba de no gemir pero el placer era grande - no tan rapido!

lo siento roxas pero si quieres tener tiempo para cambiarte tendre que hacer esto rapido - para hablar habia tenido que sacar el miembro de su boca pero al estar hablando lo masturba - pero si quieres que valla despacio tendras que hacerme lo mismo

habilidosamente acomoda a roxas para que al momento de acostarse en la cama roxas quedara sobre el podiendo axel seguir ¨saboreando¨ el miembro de roxas

roxas queria alargar mas es el placer y sin estar muy seguro de como hacerlo desabrocha el pantalon de axel y saca su miembro, era grande, lo cual sorprende a roxas ¿eso tenia que caber en su boca? lamio la punta, causando un estremecer en axel, despues, lentamente metio el miembro de axel a su boca, haciendo movimientos de arriba y abajo.

axel bajo una mano hasta la nuca de roxas presionandolo para que lo hiciera mas rapido, se sentia tan bien, roxas hacia aquellos movimientos tan deliciosos mas rapido pero axel saco el miembro de roxas de su boca para probar la humeda entrada de roxas, roxas hubiera gemido pero aun habia una mano sobre su nuca presionandole, axel introdujo su lengua en la entrada de roxas.

tranquilo roxy se que esto te gustara - quito la mano de la nuca de roxas para poder introducir los dedos en la entrada de roxas quien gemia

detente axel - decia entre gemidos de placer roxas

detenerme? pero tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario - sonrisa lujuriosa - mira hasta pude meter facilmente 3 dedos en tu entrada roxy

pe-pero las clases - axel se sienta y abraza a roxas quedando el miembro de axel rosando la entrada de roxas - espera axel no vallas a metermela - axel lo tomo de la cintura bajandolo introduciendo apenas la punta lo cual hizo gemir de placer a roxas

si quieres parar esta bien por mi -su voz sonaba un poco ronca suelta la cadera de roxas y mira el reloj - aun tenemos 45 minutos - roxas se quedo quieto unos segundos para despues bajar instroduciendose el miembro de axel quien contuvo un ronco gemido

roxas solo llego a la mitad, le parecia muy grande pero axel lo volvio a poner las manos en la cadera de roxas bajandolo, poco despues lo subia y bajaba siendo ayudado por roxas quien gemia en el oido de axel

mas rapido axel - dijo entrecortado roxas y obedientemente axel penetraba mas rapido y mas fuerte a roxas tocando puntos que lo enloquecian, puntos que intentaba axel memorizar para la siguiente vez porque...habria una segunda vez ¿verdad?

axel tomo el miembro de roxas masturbandolo a la vez que lo penetraba, aquello era para ambos tocar el cielo y llegar al orgasmo era llegar al paraiso, cosa que ambos lograron, roxas se corrio en la mano de axel y axel se corrio dentro de roxas.

ambos respiraban agitados, ambos estaban agotados pero con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros y roxas se puso de pie entrando al baño

idiota! solo tenemos media hora vete a tu cuarto y cambiate de ropa! - axel fue a la puerta del baño e intento abrirla pero estaba con seguro

pero yo me quiero bañar con roxas! - dice en un tono infantil

ya tuvimos sexo asi que sal de aqui! - se oye la llave del agua correr

aquellas palabras habian sido crueles ¿sexo? pero si para axel fue hacer el amor...axel se vistio y se fue a su cuarto donde tomo un baño y se puso el uniforme ¿eso era lo que pensaba roxas que habian tenido? ¿sexo? fue el pensamiento que rondo por la cabeza de axel mientras caminaba hacia su salon pero alguien le habia puesto el pie haciendo que callera al suelo

quien carajos hizo eso?! - pregunto con hira, en ese momento mataba a cualquier que se atreviese a interrumpir sus pensamientos

continuara...

---------------------------------


End file.
